I Will Always Be By Your Side
by lizzie-rivers
Summary: Rin and Len are best friends. One day Rin has fallen ill and wants Len to stay with her off school. However, Len's mother wont let him miss school without being ill. Len then hatches a master plan or so he calls it to stay off school with Rin. RinXLen Fluff and cheesyness! Rated T just to be safe.


BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I let out a small grown. Why? Why'd I have to leave the warmth of my bed? Why'd I have to wash, dress and eat within twenty minutes? Why'd I have to trudge my way to that priso- I mean school! WHY?

I couldn't care less about all that stuff if it wasn't for her. Her with that golden hair and big, beautiful, blue eyes. Her who makes me smile no matter how foul my day has been. Her who is my best friend in the whole, entire world.

Rin Kagami

I hop out of bed (with Rin on my mind yet again) and start getting sorted for school. Looking in the mirror, I realise how terrible I look. I'm NOT a morning person. Shrugging off my appearance, I wash, dress and search for food. Approaching the fruit bowl, I discover the startling truth...NO! It cannot be! DAMMIT! WE'RE OUT OF BANANAS!

I run out the door with an *insert heave* apple instead of a precious banana. Ah well, maybe Rin will have some. You see, she only lives five houses down from me so I call for her every morning on the way to school. I don't bother to let anyone know I'm leaving since mum's probably still sleeping. I see where I get my morning-itus from.

I dash down the street, eager to Rin and stop at her house. I ring the door bell and I wait. I wait some more. Ok, she'd of usually answered by now. I ring again and thankfully the door opens.

"Hi Rin! Ready for sch- oh Mr Kagami," I say, confused why Rin isn't there.

"Hello Len. I'm afraid Rin wont be attending school today. She's caught a cold," he says apologetically.

My eyes widen and my heart instantly starts pounding. What?! Rin's ill? I've always been overprotective of Rin. I worry about her like a parent. Stupid really, for she's a sensible fourteen year old who knows perfectly well how to look after herself. I think it's because of how I met her. It was awhile back, we were only five years old!

I remember, it was a warm Summers day so my mother took me to the park. My mother said she had to go to the shop and she'd be back in ten minutes. I said that was fine. When she was gone I instantly ran to the swings and gladly flew through the air. I've always liked the idea of flying…

ANYWAY, while I was happily swinging on the swings I noticed a girl playing in the sandpit by herself. She looked about my age. She looked rather like me too. Blond hair, blue eyes and I think we were about the same height. Plus she had the biggest bow on her head I'd ever seen! I was curious of this girl so I was about to go over and say hello when THEY came.

"Aww, little girl all alone," said a boy twice the size of her.

"So helpless, an easy target," chuckled his not as tall female companion. They towered over her, laughing at her, calling her names.

The small, blond girl was shaking by now. These scary people were at least double her age. I watched her as she tried to hold back tears. For some reason it hurt me too. But why did this girl, who I'd never spoken to before, have such an affect on me?

I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts when the big boy kicked the ground. This wouldn't of mattered much. However, they were in a sandpit. The girl squealed in pain as the sand hit her eyes.

"Ha! Little wimp!"

"Whining over something as small as sand."

These idiots didn't seem to realise that sand in your eyes is serious. I knew I was going to regret it but I couldn't stand anymore of the girl's painful cries so I ran over to them. I then did something I'd never done before. I bit them. Both of those stupid bullies. They gasped from the shock and ran. Ha! My attentions turned to the girl covering her eyes.

"What's your name?" I asked gently.

"R-Rin," Rin shakily replied.

"I'm Len Kagamine. It's ok Rin, those stupid people are gone," I said reassuringly.

"Thank y-you," said the girl. She then broke down into tears.

I couldn't stand her crying soI sat down next to her and put my arms round her. What was I doing? I didn't even know this girl! But it felt right to have her in my arms. She slowly stopped sobbing and snuggled close to me.

"Len! What's going on?" cried my very worried mother. I explained everything and my mother told me I was very brave. We took Rin to our house, washed her eyes and went on from there. Through the whole thing, Rin and I became very close. I mean, until her parents arrived to collect her after the incident she clung onto me the whole time.

"I will always be by your side," I said.

Remembering our meeting is making me feel worse. I only have one thing on my mind. I've got to see Rin! "Um, can I see her?" I ask eagerly.

"I'm sorry, she's sleeping at the moment," Mr Kagami apologises again and my face falls. "But I'm sure she'll be awake when you get back from school," he says smiling.

"OK. Thanks Mr K!" I say and trot of to school, alone.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I sigh for about the hundredth time today. It's lunch brake and I AM BORED. It's no fun here without Rin. She has a great sense of humour and she really listens to me. That cute hair style, gleaming eyes, beautiful smile…

"Um Len, you ok?," asks Miku, walking over to me. She's another one of my friends but no where near as close as Rin. "Are you ill? Your face is all red."

Damn! I must be blushing from thinking about Rin and– oh crap. Now I know what your thinking. I like like Rin. Well I don't. Nope. Never. No way. OK FINE!

Want me to spell it for you?

I-L-I-K-E-R-I-N-K-A-G-A-M-I

Happy you nosey parker? You gotta give a guy some space! If you pry again then fear me! I know karate! Well, I had one lesson once...

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it Miku," I mutter.

"Oh, ok then. Hey where's Rin?" she asks.

"Ill," I sigh. (Sighing again!)

"Aww! Does Lenny miss Rinny?" Miku teases.

"No, uh, I, it, she, oh just drop it leak freak!" I yell. My face must resemble a tomato by now.

"Alright, alright!" she chuckles. "Tell her I say get well soon."

"Mmmkay," I say as I trail off into my thoughts again.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I happily hum a song to myself as I walk home from school. I happen to pass a flower shop on the way and call in to get Rin some flowers. The result of my actions are perfect for I find some orange roses. Orange is Rin's favourite colour. I also pass 'Kaito's Ice Cream Parlour' and pop in to grab Rin some orange flavoured ice cream. Orange also happens to be her favourite food too.

I ring the Kagami's doorbell. This time Mrs Kagami answers instead of Mr Kagami. "Hello Len. Leon did say you'd be coming round." She gestures me to come in and shuts the door. "You came just at the right moment. Rin's just woken up." She winks at me and heads towards the kitchen. Wait, she WINKED at me? I couldn't help but blush.

I slowly walk up the stairs and tiptoe across the landing. I then stop at the second door on the right with a sign saying 'Rin's Room', knock the door and a voice croaks, "Come in." I open the door…

…and there she is. Whoa! I have seen this girl on better days. Rin's sat upright in her double bed holding an orange mug. She is wearing purple pyjamas with a yellow flower pattern. Her hair looks like a birds nest and she has dark bags under her eyes.

"Len!" she cheers. Since I don't want her to get up, I rush over to the bed and give her a big hug. We stay like this for a while. I'm about to part from her but she suddenly gasps.

"Rin, what's wrong?" I ask.

"Something cold touched my back!" she says sounding panicky.

"Ah!" I chuckle. "That'd be the ice cream!"

"Ice cream? Where? It wouldn't happen to be..."

"Orange flavour?" I finish for her.

"Oh Len, thanks a bunch! My throat's killing me," she says as I hand her the ice cream. I can't help but laugh when I see her begin to wolf it down.

"I've got these too," I chuckle and I hold up the flowers.

"WORES?" she says with a mouthful of orangey goodness. She swallows and repeats, "ROSES?"

"Yes, yes, all for my best friend in the whole world who is sick and I want to try everything to cheer her up!" I say almost running out of breath.

Rin grins, opens her mouth to say something but starts to cough. It's fine at first but now it's getting heavier. In between coughs I can hear, "Get me the medicine." She points to a small bottle containing a transparent liquid. I run over and pick it up pouring the right amount and hand it to Rin.

"Thank you," she splutters and swallows the sticky syrup.

I soothingly rub her back as her coughs get less frequent and calmer. While she recovers I go downstairs and ask Mrs Kagami if there is a vase I could put Rin's roses in. She hands me a transparent, cuboid shaped vase with little white pebbles at the bottom. I thank her and fill it up halfway with water.

I go back up to Rin's room, being careful not to drop the vase and set it down on Rin's bedside table. Rin smiles as I carefully arrange the orange roses in the vase. When I finish Rin claps her hands together and says, "Lovely!"

While Rin finishes her ice cream I tell her about what happened in school. How Gumi broke her carrot eating record, how Gakupo sensei finally lost it with Neru texting in class and how Miku convinced everyone in music class to take turns singing songs. And everyone had to do it! I can't believe the girls forced me into singing _Spice! _Kaito didn't half laugh.

"I bet you sounded great," Rin says finishing her creamy treat.

"Um, err, thanks," I say rubbing the back of my head, not wanting her to know what song I sang. Oh no, my face is heating up again. I'm blushing for the third damn time today! I look away so Rin doesn't see.

"Uh, Len?" asks Rin.

"Yeah?" I reply but I still don't make eye contact

"Well, you see, It's been alright today cause my parents were home to keep my company. I haven't minded too much but I did miss you while you were at school..." she trails off.

I smile and say, "I missed you too." My stomach is doing back flips!

"However my parents are going to be out all day tomorrow and there's no way I'll be better by tomorrow and it's just, well, I.."

I turn and meet her aquamarine eyes. She looks close to tears. "What is it?" I ask softly.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!" she practically yells. She grabs my arm and hides her face in it. I'm so stunned by everything I just sit there staring like a fool. We remain quiet for a couple of minutes.

"Len," says Rin breaking the awkward silence.

"Y-yes?" I manage to let out.

"Can y-you stay with m-me tomorrow?" she asks so quietly I can barely hear.

"Rin," I say as I pull my arm away from her face so I can put it around her. She places her head on my shoulder. I instantly feel her body warmth and her hot breath against my neck. We both go crimson. "You know Mum never just lets me stay off school unless I'm sick or something," I sigh shortly followed by a sigh from Rin. (What is it with the sighing today?!)

It's true. Mum NEVER let's be stay off school. She's says my education is very important but seriously! The woman only lets me take a day off if, say, a family member died or a yucky disease came my way. Oh My Goodness! It just hit me! I have an amazing idea! It's genius! Well, not quite but close enough. But, oh goof heavens! I'll have to do something really, really embarrassing! Well, here goes nothing.

"Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you annoyed?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to solve our dilemma?"

"Yeah."

"Kiss me."

"Ye-HUH?"

"Kiss me," I repeat. My cheeks burning. She takes her head off my shoulder and stares me in the eye.

"Huh? Wait, what, why? How on earth does kissing solve our-!"

I cut her off by cupping my hands around her cheeks and pressing my lips against hers. I instantly feel my heart burning in my chest. '_Please don't hate me. Please don't hate me. Please don't hate me'_ I think over and over.

But to my complete and utter surprise, she kisses back! I almost melt right there and then when I feel her soft lips pressing against mine. I can hear her heart beating just as fast my very own. I've always thought kissing is weird but me, here with Rin, no matter how cliché it sounds, feels so right.

After awhile, I pull away, gasping for air. I can tell by the look on her face she wants more. Thank goodness she liked it! But she still looks puzzled.

"Len, I still don't understand! How does kissi-!"

I interrupt her as I kiss her again. This time it's more passionate. I wrap my arms round her waist while hers wonder up to my neck. She slowly tugs at my small ponytail and lets my hair fall to shoulder length just like hers. She plays with my hair and I pull her body closer to mine, both of us moaning softly.

I'm In Heaven

I don't want to end but I eventually brake the kiss and pull her into a tight hug. Breathing heavily, we smile at our new found love for each other.

"Len, I still don't understand-"

"All in good time my princess, all in good time," I chuckle. I let go of Rin and get up off the bed. I jokingly bow, kiss her hand and say, "Until tomorrow my princess." I stand up straight and walk out of the room leaving Rin speechless.

As I walk home I think,_ 'Please let my plan work!'_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I let out a small grown. Why? Why'd I have to leave the warmth of my bed? Why'd I have to wash, dress and eat within twenty minutes? Why'd I have to trudge my way to that priso- I mean school! WHY?

I couldn't care less about all that stuff if it wasn't for her. Her with that golden hair and big, beautiful, blue eyes. Her who makes me smile no matter how foul my day has been. **Her who I love with my whole heart!**

Rin Kagami

I hop out of bed...but sit down again straight away. My head feels funny, my nose is blocked and my throat is sore. Then I remember yesterday's events. MY PLAN HAS WORKED!

"Muuuuuum!" I yell.

"Yes Len?" my mother replies, opening my bedroom door.

"I think I'm ill," I groan with my hand on my forehead. She walks over to me, bends over and examines my appearance.

"And you are too! Get back into bed and I'll phone the school." She walks off muttering something about lack of education.

"Muuuuuum," I yell again.

"What?" she calls, sounding annoyed.

"Can I stay with Rin today? She's probably the one who gave me this," I say.

"I don't know about that," she says appearing in my doorway again. "You might get even more sick."

"But I'll be boooooooored," I whine.

"Ok, fine," she sighs. "Just stop whining ok?"

"Ok." Feeling dreadful, I stand up and stagger over to my wardrobe, searching for something comfortable to wear.

"You look like you're drunk," comments my mother and lets out a giggle.

"Shut up," I mutter and she leaves me to get changed.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I ring the Kagami's doorbell and Mr Kagami opens the door.

"Hello Len. Your mother rang and you're very welcome to spend the day with Rin," he says cheerfully.

"Thanks Mr K!"

However, he stops me as I walk past him and whispers in my ear, "Something tells me you planned this Lenny." He winks and lets me go. I laugh nervously and make my way up the stairs. What is it with Rin's winking parents?

Trying to ignore it, I stop outside Rin's door. Once again I politely knock and hear Rin croak, "Come in."

"Taadaa!" I exclaim, gesturing to my disease struck face as I walk through Rin's bedroom door.

"You look terrible!" she says.

"Well, it is because of you!" I chuckle as I crawl into bed next to her.

"Wait, so you mean you just kissed me to get ill? Was that the only reason?" she asks, sounding hurt.

Before she can say any more, I kiss her full on the lips. After a moment I pull away and smile. "I did it half cause I wanted to spend today with you and half because I…uh…love you…" I confess and shortly after blush.

She giggles and gives me a quick kiss back. "I love you too, Len. Thanks for being with me today"

I grin and say, "I will always be by your side."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Yay for cheesy endings! This is my first ever fanfic so don't beat me up! Just joking, you can dislike if you really want. *yawn* I worked hard on this and I'm tired now so I think I'll just go for a nap. Please review!

**UPDATE 14/10/12:**

** I've gone through this and rewritten parts. I noticed I'd mucked lots of the tenses up and not made sense in some places but that's all fixed now! ^.^**


End file.
